Etends tes ailes!
by Saad Maia
Summary: Le soleil se lève, tu dors encore. Mais pas moi, plus maintenant. Il y a encore huit mois, je vivais plongé dans le noir. Je ne me retrouvais plus, dénué de mon inspiration. Pourtant j'ai su, à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, qu'il y avait en toi ce qui me manquait. Si seulement tu savais, Yuri, tout ce que j'ai découvert, depuis toi... OS inspiré lors des Nuits du Fof


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous._

 _Non, une fois encore ce n'est pas la suite du_ Prix de la Liberté _, il s'agit juste d'un OS inspiré du thème "aile", proposé lors de la dernière nuit du Fof ( lien dans mes favoris). Il est resté coincé dans le disque dur de mon ordinateur, et j'ai soudain eu envie de le dépoussiérer._

 _J'espère aussi qu'il vous aidera à attendre mon prochain chapitre._

 _Ce petit intermède illustre les pensées dans l'esprit de Victor, alors qu'il se promène sur la grève du port de Barcelone, le matin de la finale du Grand Prix, avant que Yurio ne vienne l'embêter._

 _._

 _._

 **Étends tes ailes**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil se lève, doucement, sur le port. Il est bien trop tôt, tu dors encore. Mais pas moi. J'ai perdu le sommeil dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. J'aurais bien profité un peu de ta chaleur et de tes caresses, mais tu dormais comme un bienheureux, et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, alors je suis sorti. Le fond de l'air est frais mais rien d'insupportable, surtout quand on a grandi à Saint Petersbourg. J'aime me promener le long de la grève au petit matin. C'est agréable. Je ne le faisais jamais, avant, quand je patinais. Mais maintenant... Depuis que je suis venu te rejoindre à Hasetsu, en fait. Je goute cette liberté comme on embrasserait une amante trop longtemps désirée, sans pouvoir jamais s'en rassasier totalement. Si seulement tu savais, tout ce que j'ai découvert, depuis toi...

Le soleil quitte juste le lit d'une montagne, au loin, sur l'un des îlots que l'on devine depuis le port. Il est beau, entièrement fait d'or. Comme l'anneau que je porte au doigt. Je lève la main, droit devant moi, pour que sa brillance puisse lui faire écho. De loin, je sais que mon visage est neutre, presque nostalgique, mais à l'intérieur de moi se dessine un sourire un brin désabusé. Une bague de fiançailles ? Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais parié un kopeck sur le fait que ce soit toi qui passe le cap, un jour. Et pas si vite !

Il y a encore huit mois, j'étais avachi, désabusé, dans le fond de mon canapé, avec Makkachin étalé de tout son long à mes pieds. Je vivais plongé dans le noir, et la fin de la nuit boréale n'était qu'une excuse. Je ne me retrouvais plus, dénué de mon inspiration, ma muse m'avait quitté. Mon pire cauchemar se réalisait : je ne pouvais plus surprendre. A vrai dire c'est toi qui m'a surpris.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Quand je t'ai vu danser, au soir du gala, clairement bien trop imbibé d'alcool, j'aurais du me douter qu'il y avait bien plus en toi que ce que tu ne montrais en compétition. En fait, avant cela, je ne t'avais qu'à peine regardé.

Pour la première fois, tu étais classé parmi les six premiers patineurs mondiaux, mais ton style, certes très engagé, mais souvent un peu brouillon, te renvoyait à des années lumières de ce que moi, ou Chris, ou encore J.J., étions capables de faire. Même Yuri Plisetsky, encore un junior à cette époque, se promettait plus dangereux que tu ne l'étais. Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais je ne t'ai pas pris au sérieux. Jusqu'à ce que je te vois danser, ivre. Cette ferveur que tu mettais dans tes mouvements, quand tu t'oubliais un peu, cette candeur innocente mêlée de sensualité, dans un corps qui était pourtant déjà celui d'un homme, avait quelque chose d'unique. Jamais je n'avais observé ce que tu m'as donné à voir ce soir là, non pas en terme de qualité – on n'a jamais vu qui que ce soit danser correctement en étant ivre – mais ces émotions qui semblaient t'habiter et que la désinhibition nous offrait... c'était beau. Malheureusement, je me suis vite rendu à l'évidence, tu étais complètement saoul, et le lendemain, de honte probablement, tu m'ignorais royalement dans le hall du complexe. Ça m'a fait mal, tu sais ? On n'a pas du assez me tourner le dos, il faut croire.

Mais cette émotion qui m'a saisie en te voyant danser, j'ai de nouveau eu l'occasion de la ressentir, plus tard. Sur un vidéo Youtube de mauvaise qualité, certes, mais suffisamment bonne pour que je perçoive pleinement ce potentiel encore à peine exploité qui sommeillait en toi. J'ai su, à l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Sur ton corps qui rejouait merveilleusement bien des mouvements que j'avais déjà cent fois répétés, sans pour autant jamais pleinement réussir à leur donner cette puissance mêlée d'ingénuité. Toi, tu le leur conférais naturellement. J'ai su qu'il y avait en toi ce qui me manquait. J'ai compris que ma muse ne m'avait pas vraiment quitté, en fin de compte, elle m'emmenait juste vers la prochaine étape de ma vie. J'ai revu comme en songe cet instant où, en te frottant contre moi de manière totalement inconvenante, à moitié nu, tu m'avais demandé de devenir ton coach. Je me suis souvenu aussi de l'état dans lequel tes attouchements, pourtant vraisemblablement innocents dans ton esprit, m'avaient mis. Et, sur un coup de tête, j'ai pris la décision de nous donner une chance. Même ivre, cette demande, tu me l'avais faite, et j'allais la concrétiser.

Tu me plaisais déjà, bien sûr. Je suis quelqu'un de passionné. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à toujours aller au bout de mes désirs, même les plus fous, et à surtout ne jamais rien regretter. J'ai appliqué cette même recette avec toi. Comme toujours, j'ai foncé tête baissée, et j'ai pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre sur mon passage sans même me préoccuper du reste. Ni de Yakov, ni de ma carrière que je laissais en plan, ou des promesses que j'avais pu faire. Je ne pensais pas me heurter à un mur. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu m'opposerais une si forte résistance. Et en même temps, je découvrais quelque chose de totalement nouveau à tes côtés. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, tu ne me repoussais pas parce que je ne te plaisais pas, mais probablement parce que je te plaisais trop. Ou du moins parce que la vision que tu avais de moi était trop idéalisée. Tu me demandais d'être moi-même, tu voulais me connaître pour ce que j'étais et, je l'ai compris bien plus tard, tu voulais être digne de moi avant de t'ouvrir à moi. Je crois que c'est cette dernière révélation, que j'ai eue en Chine lorsque je t'ai fait pleurer, dans ce parking souterrain, qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu étais unique, et à quel point tu me faisais évoluer. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tu me poussais à me mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, à penser pour un autre, et non plus juste pour moi. Tu me faisais dépasser ce que je considérais comme mes limites.

C'était surréaliste. Que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi, parmi tous sur la Terre, qui me révèle, était complètement fou. Je crois que de ma vie, j'avais toujours pensé que je finirai avec une star, quelqu'un qui aurait un égo aussi surdimensionné que le mien, pour ne pas en prendre ombrage. Pas quelqu'un qui avait si peu confiance en lui. J'aurais eu trop peur de t'écraser avec ma suffisance. Et pourtant, contrairement à ce que je pensais il y avait cette force en toi, complètement inattendue, qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'entier. Quelqu'un qui, certes peut manquer de foi en lui, mais qui ne peut pas être écrasé par quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'égo. Et, face à cela, je crois que par moment, je me suis mis à douter de moi. Non, j'en suis sûr. Là où j'ai découvert que tu m'apportais beaucoup, j'en viens à me demander si, moi, je te suis bien utile. Dis-moi, Yuri, est-ce que je parviens à te donner suffisamment ? Vois-tu, j'en doute. Parce que qu'alors, comment expliquer tous ces doutes qui te tiraillent ? Pas seulement sur toi, mais sur nous ? Tu m'offres un anneau de fiançailles, sans pour autant assumer toi-même la finalité de ton geste. Tu sembles craindre d'assumer notre relation pour ce qu'elle est, et tu continues de la mêler à celle d'un coach et d'un élève, à jouer ce jeu de soumission face à moi, et pourtant je sens que quelque chose se trame, dans ton esprit. Que vas-tu m'annoncer encore ? Je vois bien que tu semble ailleurs, parfois. Là où tout le monde pense que tu n'es rien sans moi, je sais que c'est l'inverse, c'est moi qui vais m'effondrer si tu pars.

Je ne peux que te souhaiter cela, d'étendre tes ailes, de prendre ton envol. Mais en même temps je redoute le moment où tu prendras cette décision. J'espère juste que mon amour pour toi sera suffisamment fort pour que tu me laisses rester dans ton sillage...

.

.

.

 _Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plus._

 ** _Bien sûr, le meilleure moyen de me le dire, c'est encore de me l'écrire!_**

 _Et à très vite pour la suite du_ Prix de la Liberté _!  
_


End file.
